Riot's Bio
Background Roger Jenkins was born a 2nd generation Ork just outside Austin, TX, the 4th of 5 children to an agricultural family. Neglected and forced into manual labor at an early age, like many young teenagers, Roger rebelled, obsessing about his real passion...Combat Biker! Saving his small weekly allowance for over a year, he purchased his first crappy motorcycle. Soon he was neglecting all his chores, going for rides all day, practicing his mace strikes against hand made targets. A combination of his parents kicking him out for being "lazy" and his desire to strike it rich as a pro Combat Biker, Roger took his talents to Austin to try his luck making a semi-pro team. Despite his young age, his made the worst team in Austin, the Davie Crocketts, as a Thunderbiker. Working his way to first team, he lead his team to back to back city championships. Realizing his growth was limited in the small leagues of Austin, he struck out to Denver, while not home a professional team, was reaming with high level underground Combat Biker leagues, more deadly, but more profitable. With the 4 sectors each having a conference, there were many teams in need of bikers. The transition to Denver was...well did not start off well. He made a team, but was injured in his first game. Since he couldn't pull in any money, he hooked up with the Ironsiders, a well known go-gang located in the CAS portion of Denver, primarily around thewestern half of Edward Street and the south portion of Buckley Avenue. As a prospective member, he made some quick cash on smuggling runs, using his skill and savvy on a bike to transport illicit goods. Growing to enjoy his work with the Ironsiders, he figured working with them could help diversify his skill sets, expanding his chances at a potential bid at a comeback at Combat Biking. However, until either a chance at a legit Combat Biker team or full membership with the Ironsiders, he had to find some way to make more cash. Turning to the shadows might be his only option. Cash, experience, and street cred were all things he needed to make it in the mean, cutthroat streets of Denver. Thoughts on Team Cody/Kreskin – Riot like Kreskin the most of any of the group. Although he doesn’t view him as a threat, he appreciates his wit and resourcefulness. He and Kreskin have a certain chemistry that is rare to find on an ad hoc team. Wolf – Riot is uncertain of how he feels about Wolf. Due to the language barrier, Riot finds it easy to pick on him. He likes Wolf’s no bullshit, get shit done attitude. Although they haven’t found themselves in a skirmish yet, Wolf looks capable of taking care of himself. Kim/Angel – Riot has engaged in some friendly competition for leadership of the team. Apparently she’s got some talent as a mage, but Riot’s survived without help of mage yet. He doesn’t understand magic and is kind of indifferent to it. They seem to have the same goals, just different methods. Doc – For a doctor, Doc is pretty wicked looking dwarf. Clutching that shotgun, makes her pretty intimidating. Riot is unsure of how to proceed, as he doesn’t want to annoy the person who might be providing medical care in a pinch. His goal is to identify a way to get on her good side.